The Sun
by Frickin' Inactive
Summary: Adrien was sitting in class, but he notices the sun on Marinette's face- and gets flustered. A series of One-Shots where one person or the other gets all flustered and speechless. (Discontinued- may update because I'm bored or something... HAHA I'M BACK SONS)
1. Bright Sun

_Adrien sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs._ The day outside was lovely, the sun brightening up the dull classroom. Everyone, including him, felt slightly warmer than usual- it was mid-spring and already somewhat hot, whereas usually it would be pouring out.

He tuned everything out- the teacher was just babbling for all he cared. He stared out the window, gazing at the oddly pink sky, which for some reason looked like a sunrise or sunset. But he knew, for a fact, that in all his daydreaming, he did not stay past the bell. Everyone was still there. The clouds moved, which he had not noticed were there before.

He quickly shielded his eyes, the bright orange-pink sun creating a beautiful colour, yet it was too bright to look at. So he turned around in attempt to block it, looking back to see if there was anywhere he could move to avoid the blinding light.

Then he saw her.

Now, he did already like Marinette, but more as a friend. But now…

The bright sun didn't faze her. She didn't shield her eyes; she didn't squint or move away. She just sat there, sketching in her design book like she usually did.

Adrien stared at her.

The pink highlighted her cheeks, her lips, and her nose. The orange colour seemed to act like a shadow, like lowlights. Her cerulean eyes stared in concentration at her paper, acting like small blue flames in the fire around her. She seemed to glow in the sun, her faint freckles that he hadn't noticed that were scattered around her face seemingly more prominent.

Even her scrunched nose, which was so because of something clearly hard to draw, stood out to him.

 _Cute._

Suddenly, she looked up, realizing that he was watching her. She blushed, which was a bright crimson colour in the sun. He blushed too, his mouth opening in effort to say something, but nothing came. His blush deepened, and he whipped around.

 _Ugh, why didn't I say anything?! I could've… I-I didn't-_

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, still blushing and feeling awkward. He clenched his teeth, mad at himself for staring and then for not making up an excuse.

Nino patted his back, noticing that he was visibly flustered. He chuckled to himself, leaning down to his best friend's ear.

"The sun on Marinette?" he asked, snickering when Adrien hesitated. He knew.


	2. Just a Wish

**Y'all have been asking for it, so I did it. Ideas? Please review and tell me them all!**

Chat Noir waited on the top of a random house. Usually, he had target houses he liked to lie or sit on, but this one was different. He pressed his back against the cool copper roof as he gazed at the bright stars. Only some were visible; the night was slightly cloudy and the moon was covered by thick clouds.

All of a sudden, he heard a soft _pat_ next to him as a familiar crimson heroine alighted on the rooftop.

"M'lady, you are a touch late," he fake whined, glancing at her.

She didn't respond, only joining him laying on her back. When she didn't say anything, he felt a prick of worry spike in his chest.

"Ladybug? Are alright?" he whispered in a hushed tone, sitting up. He looked into her eyes, which seemed tired and… sad. She finally spoke in a hushed whisper.

"It just got real to me."

Chat didn't know how to respond. Instead he looked back up to the stars, contemplating what should be said to her.

"What do you mean? You mean being a superhero, or something?" he pressed, leaning towards her. She sat up as well, and he noticed a small tear fall from her eye.

"No, not just that." She replied hoarsely.

"Well, what then?"

She sighed, resting her chin on her knees that were tucked up to her chest. She hugged her legs, making her look smaller.

"I mean _everything._ Being a superhero, saving Paris countless times, I just… don't know why. It's just real all of a sudden. I realized that I'm in danger all the time, my hero form and my civilian form all the same…."

Chat considered this, laying on his back once more.

"If anything happened to me," Ladybug continued, "What would you do? I mean, if I-"

She took a wavering breath in.

"…Died?"

Chat's heart sunk low in his chest. It fluttered with anxiety and worry and a crap ton of emotions all at the same time. He inhaled sharply. What _would_ he do?

"Well, first of all, I would start crying like a baby," he tried to chuckle, but it came out more of a pained groan.

"I would try to wake you up, and if you were really dead, I… I would die on the inside."

Ladybug pondered his words, then made a decision.

"If that happened to you, I would probably do the same."

Chat managed a chuckle, and Ladybug smiled lightly too.

She stood up, stepping at the edge of the roof. Cars and traffic still bustled below; they were near the busier part of Paris. Chat noticed her eyes glistening with tears.

"M'lady?" he tried, standing up as well. "Look at me."

She did as she was told, but did something else he never thought she would do in a million years.

She kissed him.

She pressed her lips to his, letting all the emotions they had felt all along fall into this one moment.

Chat however, started mentally freaking out.

Before he knew it, the kiss was over. She pulled back, leaving him with the slight taste of cherry lip gloss and stuttering. She laughed when she saw his face become a bright red, flushing all the way from his face to his adam's apple.

"I- bu- you- I thoug-" he sputtered, speechless.

She doubled over laughing, and he brushed his face to hide the complete giddiness he felt.

 _She kissed me!_

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo, letting it wrap around a chimney in the distance.

"If you want another one, you gotta catch me!" she called over her shoulder, still laughing.

Chat Noir stood there for a couple more seconds, then followed in pursuit.

"I'm gonna get you! I've needed that forever!" he finally cried, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

But she seemed to get further and further away, and he felt odd, like he was wearing cement blocks for shoes.

Then he woke up.

He was Adrien, in his bed. He sat up, slamming his fist on the bed and still blushing like crazy.

"Dang it!"

He grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it.

 _"I WANT IT TO HAPPEN SO BAD!"_ He screamed into his pillow.


	3. Help Me! (AN)

**Hey guys! Sorry for getting you all excited because you thought I uploaded another chapter. But the truth is:**

 **I really need help!**

 **So, as you know, I like to write fluff for Adrienette/Ladynoir/Ladrien/Marichat, but I have run out of ideas!**

 **So, I'm gonna ask this question:**

 **What is something, fluffy or sad, that you always wanted to see in the Fanfictions or the show itself? Please submit ideas by PM, Email (thefandomflipper ), or Review, I would greatly appreciate it!**

 **(Yo, funny note, I told my mom that I was writing stories and she said she wanted to read them. :O**

 **I really don't want her to read my fluff...)**

 **Thanks! ~FandomFlipper**


	4. Kittehs

**Keep sending in those requests! ;D**

Marinette trekked along the bustling streets of Paris, her face buried in her soft homemade scarf, the cotton brushing up against her cold skin. She was on her way home from the fabric store a little way from her house, her sewing bag up to the brim with soft cloth.

She made her away around some carollers and dodged some other shoppers, who seemed to not even notice her. They kept running into her or bumping into her, so she finally just gave up, backing slightly into an alleyway.

"Oooh, Tikki, it's so cold out!" Marinette exclaimed, rubbing her gloved hands together and blowing on them, in a desperate attempt to warm herself up. Tikki was also buried in her scarf, hidden in the soft red folds.

"Definitely! Even though I may technically be ageless, I haven't felt this cold in a long while! I-"

Her words were cut off by a sharp squeak coming from the alleyway. Marinette turned around. She scanned the narrow back street, but nothing was there. When another squeal echoed in Marinette's ears, she stepped in, pulling down the scarf from her mouth.

"Hello?" she called, once again, but there was no response, only a miserable-sounding mewl.

Marinette glanced at Tikki, who seemed to have found out the source of the cries.

"It's coming from behind or in that box," she informed, pointing further into the alleyway.

So, because of her big heart, Marinette couldn't exactly ignore the helpless creature, ended up spotting a black and grey speckled kitten that barely had it's eyes open. She placed it into the bag full of fabrics, content that before she began sewing she could wash the cloth anyway.

Marinette placed the small kitten on the floor of her room, sitting on her chair. She was slightly wet, just having the it washed and properly cleaned, taken to the vet, and fed it. She found out that the kitten was only a few weeks old, so she had to constantly feed it milk.

"Now, just what am I going to do with you? Actually, you need a name…. Hmm…"

Tikki was sitting on her desk, now munching on a double chocolate chip cookie. She also began to think of a name, her mind racing with things she had heard over the centuries. But she couldn't get one word out of her mind.

"Is it a girl or boy?" she asked, staring at the small kitten, who was busying themself with a scrapped piece of fabric, batting it around.

Marinette gazed at the cat fondly.

"Male," she whispered, so quietly that Tikki had to double check.

"How about Raven?" she concluded, and Marinette nodded, picking up the small kit and placing it in her arms.

"My little Raven."

That night, Marinette stayed up late, stroking the sleeping kitten with one hand while doing her homework. At around 10 o'clock, the small kitten began to mewl over and over.

"Looks like feeding time, Raven." Marinette sighed, pulling a small bottle filled with warm milk off of a coffee heater.

As she was feeding him, a familiar dark shape dropped into the room.

"Hey Princess," Chat Noir called, shuffling over to her, "Whatcha got there?"

Marinette smiled, casting a glance up at Chat.

"I have a kitten, and his name's Raven." She explained the situation, then about having to adopt out Raven because of juggling the bakery, school and schoolwork.

Chat smiled, taking the kitten out of Mari's arms once she offered for him to hold it.

"Y'know, you can feed him if you want. He's not done his bottle yet," she offered, handing Chat the container as well. He gratefully took it, and began feeding the kitten.

Together, they played with Raven until the little guy passed out, curling up in a tight ball in the makeshift bed that Marinette had made for him.

Finally, Chat spoke up.

"I hope I have a wife- that is, my future wife- and I hope she loves my kittens this much. You know, not complaining about taking care of them and playing with them and stuff."

He blushed, realizing how weird it sounded, but Mari brushed it off.

"Who is your future wife?" she laughed, lying on her back in exhaustion.

"Well, let's just say, I wouldn't mind a few catbug kittens running around," he finally replied after hesitating.

Immediately, Mari's laughing fit died off, and she stared at him. He felt super uncomfortable under her gaze, her eyes seemingly piercing his very soul. He felt his face heat up, and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I have a crush on Ladybug. So sue me." He tried, his face bright rouge.

Marinette, for some reason, was also blushing like crazy.

"Well, Chat, I have to tell you something…"

 **Thanks to Lazy Chipmunk for submitting an idea! He asked for it!**

 **'Here's a little over shot idea is you want to try. Fair warning, it's super fluffy. So Marinette is take care of an abandon kitten. Chat learns of this and helps her out. He becomes really attached to the kitten and during the moments while Marinette is feeding it milk, Chat says he hopes his future wife is this loving to their kittens. Marinette asks who he hopes to be his wife and he says, "Well let's just say, I wouldn't mind a few catbug kittens running around." Lol I know it's way too funny, but I absolutely adore this ship and would love it is you wrote something like this.'**


	5. Hot Chocolate, Rainy Nights

Marinette cuddled further into bed. Rain pattered against all the windows across from her, and momentarily a flash of lightning lit up the small room. A rumble echoed throughout the small bakery. Paris was in the middle of a huge, random storm. It was clear throughout the whole day, when suddenly at around three o'clock the clouds gathered around.

Thankfully, Marinette had remembered to close her skylight almost all the way, where she usually left as Ladybug for night patrol. Speaking of night patrol, she was sure Chat Noir wouldn't mind if she skipped one day because it was wet out; she had done it once before. Plus, it would be too dangerous to try and patrol Paris on slippery rooftops.

Yet again, she curled up into a tight ball under her extra blankets. She was cozier than she had ever been. She was dozing off when a voice startled her.

"Princess?" a boy's voice called.

"Chat!?" she exclaimed, regrettably jumping out of bed. **_Dang, the comfort tho_**

She shivered. After being so warm in the blankets, she shivered. Chat Noir seemed to notice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- I mean to-" he stuttered, the stopped when he heard Marinette giggle.

He tipped his head to one side. His soaked hair covered his eyes, allowing water to drip down his face.

"Your so wet!" she laughed, gesturing for him to sit on her chair near her computer. Not quite forgetting her coldness, she went downstairs to grab herself a hoodie and a stack of towels for Chat.

Just as she was about to get to the top of the stairs, her Mother stopped her. She was tired and not focusing properly.

"Marinette? What do you need those towels for?" she asked, eyeing the hoodie as well.

"Oh, Maman, I- er- The skylight- I forgot to close it, so my floor is wet. I'll clean it up. And I was really cold, so I just grabbed my hoodie…" she trailed off. Her mother's expression was unreadable.

Finally, she smiled. "Would you like some hot chocolate too?"

So, they continued to make it. Chat, still upstairs, was getting restless, so he decided to go on Marinette's computer. He blushed when he saw pictures of himself as the wallpaper; that is, Adrien Agreste. He quickly shut it off when he heard the trapdoor opening.

Marinette appeared, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and the towels. He realized that she was wearing a…. Chat Noir hoodie.

It was black all over, except for the fluorescent green paw print on the chest. The inside was lined with the same colour green fabric, and there were little black ears on the hood, which was pulled over her untied hair. The completed touch was little silver paws that could be pulled over the hands. **Okay, why can't I have a hoodie like that?!**

"Like it? I made it myself."

He blushed. Many thoughts were running through his head, which mostly included _Oh my gosh, she's so cute, just marry me now, yes, I want hot chocolate and you, omg…._

Marinette laughed when she saw Chat's flustered face. _Haha, now_ you're _speechless!_

Chat decided to grab the hot chocolate and blushed, allowing Mari to dry him off. They both sat on the floor, warming up each other. Mari also brushed Chat's wet hair, which after she dried it, poofed up and stood on end. That earned him a fit of giggles behind him.

When the storm calmed down, he left, bidding her goodbye and sweet dreams. She kissed him on the cheek, demanding he promise to stay safe. Blushed, he agreed. He wanted her to like him so bad, which maybe she did…..

He totally forgot about the pictures of him all around the room.

 **Aaand there we go! Sorry, it was a short one. I really didn't want to take my notes out, so all the bold is just me reacting to what I write. For my next story, I really feel the need to do something sad- like, for example, one dying in the other's arms. I realized that pretty much all I've done is Chat Noir's/Adrien's POV, so maybe I should try to do Marinette/Ladybug's POV…. Maybe…..**


	6. Notice- The End?

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry, but I am done writing these fluffy one-shots.**

 **Originally, I was only doing one; I didn't think that I'd have to do more than that, but you guys really wanted to see more, so thanks for that! I'm glad that I could write stuff for you guys. I've really wanted to write my own story/book for the longest time, so this was great practice! I'm also sorry for the people that just happened to follow this story when I was just about to finish it.**

 **Now, I'm not saying that I am never going to be uploading another chapter, I may do one eventually just for the heck of it. Thanks for all the suggestions! Sorry that you guys didn't get to see all the things that you may have wanted to see, like I had requested to see, I wasn't sure if I would get to all of them anyway.**

 **Random Fun Fact: I love listening to Twenty** **O** **ne Pil** **o** **ts and Marina and the Diamonds.**

 **Random Fun Fact 2: I am really, super, ultra, mega, universally (what), ultimately weird. I really can't even right now. I just can't UGHHH I'm so weird it would make you cringe.**

 **Random Fun Fact 3: I am also really cringe-worthy awkward.**

 **Anyway, Sorry Mr. Gullible, Lying's all I've learned,**

 **So Be Concerned.**

 **Fandom Flipper~**


	7. I Guess I've Uploaded Again

**SO BORED so I decided to upload another random chapter.**

Marinette squinted, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. Her gaze rested on a small, imperfect corner of the present she was wrapping, for Alya's birthday. She flailed her arm around, trying not to pry her concentration off of the corner, knowing if she looked away, she would most likely lose the place it needed taping. Suddenly, she heard something open. She glanced over at the trapdoor, but it was still sealed shut.

Suddenly, a voice whispered right next to her ear, "Hey, Princess."

Marinette leapt out of her seat, on instinct slapping the intruder. A black shape recoiled, groaning and rubbing his cheek.

"Oh! Chat! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she scolded, moving forward to help him, only to be swatted away.

A raspy voice sounded from behind the leather outfit.

"Ugh, and I'm-" *cough* "-sick too! I don't need another thing to worry about."

"Oh, hush. I can hear your voice. It's not too bad."

"You don't know that! I can't even go on patrol tonight with Ladybug because I can't go many places today. I was wondering if you could tell Ladybug that I can't go on patrol, since you seem to know her secret identity and where she lives and stuff."

Marinette nodded. "Of course. Wait here, I'm gonna grab you some cough drops. You sound terrible."

"Oh, now I sound terrible, do I? What happened to not being 'too bad'?" he chuckled, ending in a hacking cough. Marinette brought it upon herself to get the drops as fast as she could, opening the trapdoor and slipping out. She was in for a big surprise when she returned, dropping the cough drops on the floor.

Chat was laying on the ground, ribbon tied all around himself and tangled in every which way, around his face, arms, torso, legs, and even in his hair. He was squirming, trying to get out and meowing in distress.

"CHAT! Stop that!" Marinette demanded, rushing over and attempting to find the end of the ribbon, "How did you do that in the last, like, thirty seconds?"

Chat grunted as he made the mess worse.

"I saw the end of it, then I batted the end, but it fell on the floor so I picked it up, then..."

She sighed as he explained the story. After ten minutes they managed to get him out of the shiny blue prison, rolling up the ribbon back into a role.

"What's the present for, anyway? Or rather, who?" Chat asked, standing up and brushing his shoulders off. Marinette found the present and was currently taping the one corner that was not previously taped down.

"It's for my best friend, Alya. You probably don't know her. Anyway, it's her birthday and stuff-" she was cut off when Chat Noire's face had a look of panic set across it.

"Really?! Oh, gosh- ah, ahem. Sorry. Uh- One of my family member's has a... birthday... today as well."

Marinette chuckled. "Better get goin', then. See ya!"

She waved as Chat leapt out of the trapdoor to the roof and back out onto the streets.

 _Shoot, how could I have forgotten Alya's birthday?_ he silently cursed, changing back.

 **I'm kinda regretting this story.**


	8. Yet Again, I'm Bored

**Another RANDOM CHAPTER! Aren't y'all happy?! YAY I'M SO BORED! I find it weird how people are still following this story since the last time I updated, which was probably almost a year ago?**

Adrien slammed the door behind him, in the boy's locker room. An akumatized monster had almost crushed him and his heart was pounding. Usually he was fine when a monster attacked, but for some reason this time he was scared out of his wits. Maybe a side effect that the monster had?

Just as his thoughts had made him drift out if reality, the wall burst next to him, sending rubble raining down and forcing him to duck for cover. If only he could get Plagg from his satchel, which, _of course,_ he had left in the classroom. All he wanted to do was go to the washroom! That was it! Was it so hard?! Apparently!

He felt something clench his shoulder and he whirled around to meet eye-to-eye with a certain black and red heroine. His face almost matched the colour of her suit.

"L-Ladybug," he stuttered. She looked at him oddly. He could've sworn that his blush was so bright, it was reflecting off of _her_ cheeks. He tried to turn away, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No. We have to exit t-through the roof," she insisted, a brief stutter mixing her words. At first, he was going to ask _how,_ but he couldn't move when her arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up. That yo-yo was really strong, then. Not the only thing that was strong. As soon as they made it onto the roof, he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Uh-um, of course… just, just what I was thing- I mean, thinking!" he sputtered, finally answering the question that was never asked. Again, an odd look was shot at him. He felt odd and uncomfortably hot in his black shirt and dirt-dusted jacket.

"Ugh, where on Earth is Chat? What, does he live in the next country over and just _happens_ to be visiting during an akuma attack?" she hissed. Adrien smirked.

"Man, I thought Chat was the cat one, not you," he jabbed, crossing his arms.

"Stop. Now _you_ sound like him," she announced, "so please, don't."

Adrien's gaze followed Ladybug as she leapt onto the edge of the roof, committing her graceful movements to memory. His heart almost stopped when she turned murmured almost inaudibly,

"Goodbye, Adrien Agreste."

After she was gone, he practically melted into a puddle of blush.


End file.
